whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Heirs to the Blood
Heirs to the Blood was the final official card set for the collectible card game Vampire: The Eternal Struggle. Published in 2010, it focused on bloodlines, with further support for several Sabbat antitribu clans and bloodlines that had been neglected by the game in recent sets. Additionally, it introduced new systems for infernalism, including the infernal pseudo-Disciplines of Maleficia and Striga (adapted from Vampire: The Dark Ages). The set's four preconstructed decks each combined two thematically related clans or bloodlines: Lasombra with Kiasyd, Nosferatu with Samedi, Tremere with Gargoyles, and Ventrue antitribu with Salubri antitribu. Cards :A': The Ailing Spirit - Al-Muntathir, God's Witness - Alcoan - Amulet of Temporal Perception - Annazir - Anu Diptinatpa - The Arcadian - Ariel - Arishat - As the Crow - Asguresh - Azrael :'B: Baroque - Barrenness - Benefit Performance - Mikael Birkholm - The Black Beast - Blessed Resilience - Blessing of the Beast - Bliss - Blood Tempering - Brick by Brick - Byzar :C': Cavalier - Charge of the Buffalo - Chaundice - Angel Chavarria - Cheat the Fates - Clockwerx - Code of Samiel - Command Performance - :'D: Dabbler - Dagger - Danylo - Death Seeker - Decompose - Development - Diabolic Lure - Din of the Damned - Dive Bomb :E': Ears of the Hare - Dovey Ebfwe - Nahum Enosh - Ensconced - Evil Eye - Evil Jensen :'F: Faerie Wards - Helen Fairchild - Fanfare for Elysium - Flames of the Netherworld - Foldable Machine Gun - Fractura - Fustuk :G': Gavrylo - Gift of Sleep - Myrna Goldman - Harlan Graves - Great Symposium - Greater Curse - Gremlins - Groaning Corpse - Grotesque :'H: Harmony - Hatch the Viper - Hay Ride - Sylvie Helgon - Hexe - Hide the Heart - Hillanvale - Hive Mind - The Horde - Hunger Moon :I': I am Legion - Infernal Servitor - Isanwayen :'J: Jar of Skin Eaters - Josette - Joumlon's Axe - Journal of Hrorsh - Jozz :K': Darlene Killian - Knotted Cord - Kyrylo :'L: Janet Langer - La Viuda Blanca - Lead Fist - Lily Prelude - Lord of Serenity - Loving Agony - Lydia, Grand Praetor :M': Malachai - Maleficia - Brigitte Mandisa - Masca - Matthew - Member of the Entourage - Mind of the Wilds - Minor Curse - Mole's Tunneling - Momentary Delay - Mordechai Ben-Nun - Morlock - Morphean Blow :'N: New Moon Sigil - Nicomedes - Nitidas :O': Obaluaye - Off Kilter - Olid Loa - Oppugnant Night - Outside the Hourglass :'P: Pavlo - The Path of Harmony - The Path of Service - Penitent Resilience - Pocket Out of Time - Potio Martyrium - Pressing Flesh - Psalm of the Damned :Q': Qawiyya el-Ghaduba :'R: Ravager - Raw Recruit - Research - The Rising - Ritual Scalpel - Rusticus :S': Safe Passage - Sahana - Scarlet Lore - Scobax - Scourge of Alecto - Scout Youngwood - Serenna the White - Shaal Fragment - Shadowed Eyes - Shalmath - Shatter the Gate - Shattering Crescendo - Silas - Slake the Thirst - Draeven Softfoot (Changeling) - Spirit Claws - Stiff Contempt - Striga - Strix - Summon History :'T: Tend the Flock - Thicker than Blood - Threading the Path of Orpheus - Three's a Crowd - Tinglestripe - Toy - Treat the Sick Mind :U': Under My Skin - Unleash Hell's Fury - The Unnamed - Uriel :'V: Vaticination - Veejay Vinod - Veneficti (Mage) - Virtuosa - Vision Quest - Voices of the Castle - Volo :W': Warding the Beast - Wider View - Greer Worder :'X: Xeper, Sultan of Lepers :Y-Z: none Artists Aaron Acevedo, Abrar Ajmal, Samuel Araya, Ash Arnett, Paul Ballard, Edward Beard, Jr., Jason Alexander Behnke, Stuart Beel, Peter Bergting, Nicolas Bigot, Joel Biske, John Bridges, Pete Burges, Avery Butterworth, Juan Calle, Sandra Chang-Adair, Gary Chatterton, Kari Christensen, Anna Christenson, Robin Chyo, Becky Cloonan, Erica Danell, Mike Danza, David Day, Thomas Denmark, Eric Deschamps, Jim DiBartolo, Dimple, Mike Dringenberg, Tom Duncan, Alexander Dunnigan, Steve Eidson, Darryl Elliott, Steve Ellis, Sandra Everingham, Kaja Foglio, Jenny Frison, Randy Gallegos, Michael Gaydos, Daniel Gelon, E.M. Gist, Craig Grant, Doug Gregory , Sue Ann Harkey, Andrew Hepworth, Phillip Hilliker, Jeff Holt, Heather Hudson, Imaginary Friends Studios, Becky Jollensten, Scott Kirschner, Mathias Kollros, Heather Kreiter, Eric LaCombe, Patrick Lambert, Clint Langley, Brian LeBlanc, Vince Locke, Eric Lofgren, Leif Jones, Veronica Jones, Larry MacDougall, Anson Maddocks, Thomas Manning, Britt Martin, Marco Marzoni, Vatche Mavlian, John McCrea, Patrick McEvoy, Jeremy McHugh, Chris McLoughlin, Harold Arthur McNeill, Robert McNeill, Oliver Meinerding, Jeff Menges, Ken Meyer, Jr., Ted Naifeh, Marco Nelor, Mark Nelson, Nilson, Justin Norman, William O'Connor, Efrem Palacios, Jim Pavelec, Mark Poole, Steve Prescott, Ginés Quiñonero, Mike Raabe, Alan Rabinowitz, Roger Raupp, Dave Roach, Arkady Roytman, Christopher Rush, Javier Santos, Stuart Sayger, John Scotello, Dave Seeley, Tony Shasteen, Douglas Shuler, Greg Simanson, Joe Slucher, Dan Smith, Matt Smith, Larry Snelly, Brian Snoddy, Ron Spencer, Doug Stambaugh, Chris Stevens, Bob Stevlic, James Stowe, Ed Tadem, Durwin Talon, Phillip Tan, Mathias Tapia, Né Né Thomas, Richard Thomas, Paul Tobin, Richard Thomas, Andrew Trabbold, Drew Tucker, Melissa Uran, Susan Van Camp, Pete Venters, Aaron Voss, Bryon Wackwitz, Jami Waggoner, Tom Wänerstrand, Chad Michael Ward, Michael Weaver, Amy Weber, Roel Wielinga, L. A. Williams, Phil Wohr Category:2010 releases Category:Vampire: The Eternal Struggle